American Born Wizard
by MaidenZorriah
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if you want it! change it however you like!
1. Chapter 1: The Train

_**American Born Wizard**_

**By: GothicVampire69**

AN: hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice! …please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will! If I did, there'd be a lot of Uke-Harry and less Ginny! On with the story!

Chapter 1: The Train

"Mom, Dad! I'll be ok. I'll see you next summer", I said while closing my compartment door. Currently, I'm on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Katrina Hearn. My cousin is Blaize Zambini, the Slytherin playboy; he's been with more girls than I can count, and he's 12! As a matter of fact, he should be in here with me by now –

"Katrina! Sorry Im late! I was talking with a few friends of mine," said an Italian accent. I looked up to see my dear cousin, whom I should say is looking a little flustered. His clothed were disheveled, his hair was everywhere, and his lips were swollen.

"Yeah sure, 'friends'...next time, come up with a better excuse that. You don't clean up very well after your, so-called 'visits'," I laughed, which just made him blush. He mumbled something under his breath and sat on the bench across from me while trying to get himself back in order.

Then there was a knock at the door and I seen a short blonde boy holding a muggle camera and grinning like he one 50 galleons.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Hi! Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Merlin, his voice was annoying!

"Sorry, we're having a private conversation. You'll have to find another compartment with enough room or squeeze into one.", said Blaize in a monotone voice.

"Oh, alright…", then he was gone.

The rest of the train ride was spent without disturbances (except from the occasional Slytherin or two) and relatively nice conversations. We eventually changed into our uniforms because Blaize seen the familiar landscape that surrounded the school. Once the train stopped, we went out separate ways; me with the other first years to the dock, and Blaize with the other years (including his) to the carriages.

All I could think when I seen the school was this…"This is going to be a strange year…"

AN: Tada! End of 1st chapter! Hehe. Sorry its so short…ill try to come up with something as soon as I get at Least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading!

R&R

GothicVampire69


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

_**American Born Wizard**_

**By: GothicVampire69**

AN: hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice! …please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will! If I did, there'd be a lot of Uke-Harry and less Ginny(the red headed demon)! On with the story!

AN2:I have no beta…so...enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Sorting

~*~H~*~

Hogwarts School wasn't what I expected it to look like. It looks like a castle from the Medieval Ages. The other first years and I traveled up the steps (why the hell are there so freaking many?) to meet an old woman waiting for us.

"Hello. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and your Transfiguration Professor Mcgonagall. I'm here to take you to the Great Hall where the other students and Professors are waiting. From there, you will be sorted into your houses. Whichever house you are said to be in is you house for the remainder of your stay. The houses are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I will go see if they're ready for you; stay here and don't move a muscle."

Then she was gone. The other first years and I were quiet until some redheaded, freckle-faced girl said, "I'm going to marry Harry Potter someday!"

That's when the argument started on who Harry was going to marry; frankly, I didn't care who he married. My family and my cousin's were Neutral in the war so we don't care what nor WHO Harry did. The noise was getting annoying to the point where I was gong to shout, _'Shut up and Get Over It! He probably won't marry any one of you!'_ but then Mcgonagall came back, heels echoing off the ground and shouted, "Girls! Enough," she then turned to the rest of us, "they're ready for you now. Follow me," then she turned and headed toward the entrance to the Great Hall, with us on her heels.

~*~H~*~

The Great Hall was…one word: _Magnificent_. There were floating candles above in the spell casted sky. The sky was illuminated to look like the sky outside. The upper years were staring at us like we were the craziest people in the entire wizarding world…and they've seen some crazy people. I looked over to the Slytherin table and seen my cousin sitting with a bleach-blonde haired boy, _'A Malfoy…hm…Interesting.'_

I dint realize Mcgonagall was speaking to us until I heard the name, "Colin Creevey". I noticed it was the small blonde boy from the train; he was jittery and looked like he wanted to run once he sat on the stool. Mcgonagall put an old, tattered, hat on his head and it started to speak, "Heh, Heh, Heh. A Potter fan, just don't get into things you know you shouldn't…GRYFFINDOR!"

Said table clapped like they just met Viktor Krum, whom I might add is very hot. The transfiguration teacher said more and more first years and they dwindled within time, I found out who that redhead was as well…a weasley; soon it was my name that was called. "Katrina Hearn" I looked up as my name was called, walked up the few steps to the stool and sat down. I felt her put the hat on my head and waited…

"Ah, another cunning one; Ooh, but smart as well. Now which one: Ravenclaw…or Slytherin…?"

'_It doesn't matter to me, just put me where I fit best.'_

"'Put you where you fit best', yeah? Well then, how about…RAVENCLAW!"

My new table cheered and politely, I walked over to my new table, taking in the faces around me. I sat down in between two boys who instantly took in my figure…_'buncha pervs'_.

I turned my head and watched as Professor Dumbledore gave his speech, "To new students, Welcome! To others, Welcome Back! Now, the Forbidden forest is strictly that, Forbidden. Anyone seen breaking the rules will immediately be given detention with the caretaker, Mr. Filtch. Now, a few more words…Beetle, Posey, and Twizzlers. Let the feast…begin," and with a snap of his fingers, food immediately appeared on the tables.

'well, I seen that one coming.' I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Blaize was talking to someone, it was the Malfoy again. They kept glancing back and forth between me and their food. "I'll find out what they want after the feast…right now I'm famished." I murmured to myself. I didn't notice the Golden Boy missing until after the feast…when I met up with my cousin.

Ok! This chapter is finally finished! Thank god! R&r plz! Oh! And tips would be really helpful 2!

~G.V.69~


End file.
